Forgotten
by MEGGEM
Summary: The School has finally won. The flock was captured and has had their memories erased. Now they are scattered around the country, with new identities and lives. Somehow, they will meet again. But will they ever remember? Fax, some Niggy/ Chapter 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Status- **

**The Flock- Captured by the School for the last time**

**The School- Under surveillance of the government- unable to kill the flock**

**Their plan- To erase the flock's memory and separate them around the country, with different identities and families.**

**The Worst Part (but must happen for this story to exist)- The School suceeds**

_Max:_

_Fake Name- Andy Poole_

_Age-18_

_Parent(s)- Joel Poole (father)_

_Location- Harrell Town, Massachuetts_

_Relative(s)- Ferrell Poole (y brother)_

* * *

_Fang:_

_Fake Name- Jackson Jones_

_Age- 18_

_Parent(s)- NONE_

_Location- Harrell Town, Massachuetts_

_Relative(s)- Alice Jones (grandmother)_

Chapter 1- Mr. Black and Necklace

Max/Andy POV

"Dad, he's going to be fine," I had told my father this again and again. But his expression of extreme concern still hadn't changed. I sighed and tried to smile as I watched my little brother's train begin to move forward. Ferrell stuck his head out the window and waved goodbye. I could feel Dad lift his arm mechanically and wave back as I did the same.

"Be careful!" he shouted at the faster moving train. I rolled my eyes and Ferrell mirrored me. A whoosh of air blew my hair around my face as the train sped away and out of site. I suddenly felt frantic, like my father. _Would he be okay? _I asked myself.

_Stop that, Andy. Your brother is going to a boarding school in New York, not joining the Army. _

"Well, he's gone," I choked out. Dad's eyes were wet and he dabbed at them. He turned to me slowly.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" he tried to smile. I nodded. My father reached into his pocket, groping for wallet and yanked out a twenty. Taking it, I strode away to the deli counter, giving my over-emotional dad some privacy.

The train station wasn't a busy place- in fact, it couldn't have been mellower. Harrell Town was only a small town with about a few 1000 people- I knew everyone and everyone knew me. I had lived here my whole life, but strangely, I couldn't remember much. The train station was where you would see and talk with the town people. I looked around- I wanted be aware of everything.

Two broad shouldered men in beige suits were buying some newspapers at the stand. It made me happy to see that Jimmy, the older man who owned the little stand, would get some business.

Jennifer Rose was sitting cross-legged on a bench, waiting for the train. She held her head high and had her back straight. I almost snorted. Jennifer was Dr. Colman's assistant nurse and everyone knew she was having an affair with a man in Philadelphia, where she went once a week. Ironically, she thought that she was very sophisticated and that everyone was fooled.

Lenny Johnson, a busboy at the Café Grande (which was funny because of its minuscule size) was frantically tapping at the soda machine, glancing to see if the train was coming. He would be going to help his aunt at her business in New Hampshire. I had heard from Sahara Lee (the town's gossiper) that her business wasn't doing very well. My heart swelled when I thought about poor Lenny's little brother, Lewis, who had bronchitis.

Coming out of the bathroom, was Drew Respin. _What a pig, _I thought. He was a big man, patting his drum-sized belly. Drew worked the convenience store next to Café Grande. Drew's tiny wife, Lilly, was pregnant with their 4th child and I cringed. No one wanted another little Respin child scurrying around the store, throwing hammers.

Buying a ticket was Johnny Crikey, the sleaziest man alive and also one of the laziest. His father was the church's pastor, and he barely even came to Mass. Johnny had 7 girls chasing after him and he had promised them all marriage, which, of course, couldn't have been a bigger fib. Man, I hated Johnny Crikey.

Finally, I reached the deli. Samuel Brown, the owner, was serving a tall man in line. The man clearly loved black- he wore a black sweatshirt, dark jeans with holes, (black) leather gloves, and black boots. His dark hair was layered and just past his ears. I crossed my arms, waiting. My left hand crumpled and uncrumpled the twenty.

"Here you go," Sam handed the man a wrapped sandwich. Mr. Black (as I now thought of him) took it and got out his wallet. As he did this, a piece of paper fell out of his pocket. Mr. Black didn't notice. After the money exchange, the man took off, without the paper, which I picked up. It was ticket to New York. I took off after Mr. Black, leaving my place in line. He was walking fast and I called out stupidly, "Mr. Black!"

The man stopped and swung around. His eyes were dark and a little menacing. It was like an eternity in there. I stopped up in front of him, breathing hard.

"What?" his low voice was sharp. "I'm going to miss my train." I glared at him and held out my hand.

"It doesn't matter if you don't have this."

Fang/Jackson POV 

_Mr. Black! _I thought angrily. What did people have against black? Personally I loved it. I turned around to give the person a piece of my mind. Not only did they offend me, but I was going to be late.

The person who I wanted to slap turned out to be a girl. She looked about my age, 18 or 19. She wore a striped, brown tank top with a brown bomber jacket. Her legs pumped to catch up, and her old, white sweats flapped about. The girl was tall (not as tall as me) and had bright eyes- determined brown. As she neared, I saw her eyes were flecked with gold, like her thick, brown hair. A charm necklace flew around her neck as she ran. Eventually, she caught up, but panted for a moment without speaking.

"What?" I growled and looked at my watch. "I'm going to miss my train." Necklace stared at me.

"It doesn't matter if you don't have this." She threw out her hand and I saw my ticket to New York in it. She had run all the way to give me my ticket. I started to feel guilty.

"Oh."

"Yeah," she snapped, pushing some hair back. I took the ticket out her hand and mumbled, "Thank you." Necklace smiled a little bit.

"You're welcome." We stood their awkwardly. I had no idea what to say. All I knew was that my heart was beating a little faster when I stood next to her.

"So, you are going to New York?" she broke the silence.

"Yeah." She waited for me to say something, but I was not one to explain a whole lot.

"Do you live there?" Necklace persisted.

"No." I smiled inwardly- I could tell she hated me being curt.

"What's your name?" she looked aggravated.

"Jackson." I stared right into her eyes. "What's _your _name?"

"Andy," Necklace replied. She gave me a little smile. "I haven't seen you around town and I know EVERYONE. Do you live here?"

"No, my grandma does," I explained. "Alice." Andy's eyes lit up. I liked the way her golden flecks sparkled.

"Alice Jones is your granny?" she smiled, a tiny crease in her forhead coming forward. "I love Alice. I teach her brother's grandkid." My head snapped to attention.

"You're a TEACHER?"

"Uh-huh: grammar," Andy continued. "I'm 18, but you don't need a college degree to teach at the Harrell Town Schoolhouse."

"So you live here?" I decided to pester her.

"Yup. All my life."

I didn't say anymore. She opened her mouth again but we both heard the sound of a train pulling into the station. I glanced and saw that it was mine. The train that was going to take me to New York to see my father. My father who had left me when i was 14. I despised him. But yet I knew I had to get on the train.

"Is that yours?" Andy seemed a little upset. I nodded solemnly.

"Well...thank you for the ticket," my voice was hoarse. She nodded too.

"No problem, Jackson," she said, her voice cracking. I wanted to hug her but I just put out my hand. Andy shook it and electricity was running down my spine. Her hand was soft on my hard one.

"Bye," I gave a little grin (rare for me) and began to walk away. I could feel her eyes boring into the back of my head. I heard her say, "Goodbye." It was faint and I almost ran back to grab her. But I didn't. I couldn't.

The conductor took my ticket and punched a hole in it. Then he waved me inside. I looke back at Andy, who stood a couple yards away. She waved. I lifted my hand and climbed aboard.

Max/Andy POV-

I watched the train pull away. It did so slowly, which was torture. I didn't know why, but my stomach hurt and I was NOT hungry anymore. I disliked feeling weakness. Jackson made my knees feel like jello and for that I hated him. But I couldn't hate him. For some reason.

My dad's concerned voice broke through my thoughts.

"Andy? Did you get something to eat?" I shook my head and he put a hand on my arm.

"Let's go," he said and we walked toward the exit.

The wind was cloud and bit at my cheeks. I could feel that my nose was probably looked like a reindeer. I looked back at the station. It's big, outdoor clock was motionless. We climbed into the car and pulled away from the white building.

Dad didn't say anything about my silence. We didn't speak. My head hurt from leaning on the window. Soon I would be back to teaching the kids more grammar. Back to normal life.

Sort of.

**Sorry about the ending being short but I wanted to post it really badly. Tell me what you think! Next chapter will be about Iggy and Nudge. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys- sorry about the wait but I've been really busy. And also, I told you that Iggy/Nudge were up next but I have to revise that chapter so I'm going to post Angel/Gazzy instead. I'm having trouble writing from Iggy's POV and how they meet is kind of blocking me right now so if anyone has any ideas for that chapter please Review. And if there are no ideas- well review anyway! :)**

_Angel:_

_Fake Name- Amy Parsons_

_Age- 10 _

_Parent(s)- Chloe Parsons (single mother)_

_Location- Yorkton, Texas. _

_Relatives- None_

* * *

_The Gasman:_

_Fake Name- Lester Taro_

_Age- 12_

_Parent(s)- Shara Taro (mother) & George Taro (stepfather)_

_Location- Yorkton, Texas_

_Relatives- Abby, Martha, and Cole Taro (siblings)_

Chapter 3- The Gangster and the Princess

Angel/Amy's POV

"Amy, cheer up. I think that you should be excited about moving into a new neighborhood," my mom was trying convince me that this was an improvement. Well, I was not going to cooperate. Suddenly, the car stopped in front of large house not quite a mansion-no, it was a little smaller, but not a lot. There were shurbs out in front and little rosebushes lined the driveway. I saw a little fountain with a bird bathing in it. All the houses looked wealthy.

"This is where we are going to be living?" I asked curiously. Mom nodded and got out. I followed quickly and grabbed my large pink suitcase from the trunk. We lugged our bags to the glass front door with a steel handle and Mom opened it with a key. The house smelled of flowers, a favorite smell of my nostrils. From one glance, I could see it was imense.

"What do you think?" I glanced back at my mother and acknowledged her hopeful expression with a nod. I can read anyone's expression very quickly. It's a gift.

"It's fine," I sniffed and peeked once more at the place. The ceiling had beams. The front room included a record player, a piano, a silk couch, a mahogany table (I think that it was mahogany), case full of shiny plates and silverware, and finally, an open door that led to another room. I left my bag in the front and went to explore. The house had eleven rooms- a kitchen, an office, a HUGE dining room, an inside garden, three bedrooms, a game room, and two bathrooms. I was so going to get lost in this place. I didn't even ask why there was already expensive furniture in it- Mom's employers thought they had to impress her because she was their best reporter. Oh course, they didn't know her at all. My mother would rather sleep in the tent then in a mansion. It was still a nice place.

Later that night, I was sitting on the porch, petting my pretty, blond curls and sighed. My frilly nightshirts rustled with the breeze. The full moon smiled at me and I smiled back. It was nice here, I had to admit. I was tired of traveling. Before we came here to Texas, we were in Maine, doing something on moose. Suddenly, I heard some voices. They were coming from about fourteen yards away and they were yelling! I was going to shout back but thought better of it. I realized that they were strolling down the road. Probably some group of gangsters. Mom always told me to come inside if they were strangers were coming my way, but I decided to stay put. What were they going to do? Shoot me?

I saw them about minute and thirty seconds later. They were all wearing beanies and vests. There were about seven. In front was a boy with spiky blond hair. His face was expressionless and sort of familiar.

"Where we going Lester?" one of boys yelled. The boy in front (Lester) shrugged. They sauntered down the road and were nearing my house.

"Ooh, I really fancy some pie!" another shouted with a British accent. A light turned on in the house opposite mine. A window opened and an elderly lady poked her head out.

"BE QUIET!" She screamed at them than slammed the window shut.

"SAME TO YOU, GRANDMA!" one yelled back. Shivers flew down my spine. Maybe I should go inside after all. I was only ten. The boys looked around twelve and thirteen. I stood up quickly to go inside but it was too late. They had already spotted me.

"Why hello there!" one called to me. He had dark brown eyes and floppy black hair. I stared back at them, frozen. The blond boy in front (Lester) lifted his gaze to see me and he froze as well. Lester and I glared at one another. His eye color mirrored mine and I suddenly was hit with a wave of uncertainty, but also familiarity.

"Whoa, you guys look like, totally alike," the floppy haired boy said. I shifted my eyes back to him. He was…pretty cute. He smiled and I felt my insides melt.

"Do you guys live around here?" My voice sounded shaky. I was still a little weary of Lester.

"Maybe," someone said. I glared at the group than turned to leave.

"Wait!" I heard the floppy haired guy and another voice yell. I turned to see that Lester and Floppy had stepped toward the porch.

"What's your name?" Lester asked softly.

"Amy Parsons," I said before wondering if it was a good idea to tell him or not.

"What's yours?" I gestured toward him and Floppy.

"I'm Lester and this is Brian." I glanced back at Brian and he ran a hand through his hair. My stomach dropped.

"Well see ya," I hurried inside before they could stop me. When inside, I leaned against the door and breathed heavily. I was still a little shaken from the encounter and slowly, I crept up the stairs to my welcoming bed.

Lester/Gazzy

I was still shaky from what had happened with the girl called Amy. Now I was laying in bed. I was just happy to get away from Brian. Man, if something got that guy wound up than he would he would not shut his trap. I was drawn toward the girl but not in an attracted sort of way. She was a richie-rich girl who lived in a nice neighborhood with pretty clothes, while I was a gangster boy with spiky hair and that came from a troubled family. My mom and dad got divorced when I was very little. My mom started dating when I turned eight. She met a lot of guys, usually bringing them back home the night she met them and then would disappear until dawn with them into her bedroom. She thought that we were asleep, but I was up all night. My mom had actually married twice- first to a man called Rob Hugo, who was this ripped, tanned guy with stubble. He was pretty nice but also a little scary. They married when I was almost ten and he died when I was a little older than eleven. Out of that marriage, he and my mom had had twins- Abby and Martha. About ten months after his death, my mom married again to a tall lanky guy with a bad temper and a mean spirit named George Taro. He and my mom recently had a baby who they named Cole. Cole is really cute, but I am sorry that his dad is George because George hits me a lot and I don't want that to happen to Cole.

Right then, I heard Cole's wails from the room next to me.

"Mom, Cole is crying!" I yelled. Martha and Abby were at Grandma and Grandpa's. There was no response for a moment than her voice floated into my room.

"Could you go calm him down please?" her response was garbled and broke off so I went into his room. Cole was screaming in his crib, arms flailing and legs thrashing. After changing a NASTY diaper, I went back to my room. He was now all peaceful and asleep.

I lay down again and thought some more about Amy. She just seemed so…familiar. This, I knew, was going to drive me crazy.

**The chapter is short, I know but I just want to get the characters introduced. It'll get better as it gets more exciting. Plus, my brain is lacking creativity. My teacher is brutal with projects. Anyhoo, R&R and I'll try to update again. I'll most likely update after about...3 reviews. **

**Later- MEGGEM**


	3. Author's Note Regarding Chapt3

**A/N **

**Regarding- Chapter 3**

**Hey Guys,**

**Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, Kawnzah (did I spell it write?), or whatever you celebrate. Hopefully, an update of my story is NOT what you wanted for Christmas because its not coming yet :( Sorry. I know that its been a while since a chapter and, actually, I wonder if anyone is still reading my story. :)**

**I love the holidays. Unfortunately, we didn't get any snow or anything, so if you did, I envy you. And there have been so many new Niggy stories, I'm just so-**

**WHAT am I doing? I had a point I was getting to before...I think. Hold on while I reread........**

**OK_ay, I got it. _I was apologizing. The next chapter, which I think I mentioned earlier, is not going so well. Its about Nudge and Iggy and I am trying to get it JUST right. So if anyone would help me out with the title, that would really help me out. **

**I'm stuck between 2 titles- maybe you guys can vote on which one you like best= Ebony and Ivory OR Harmony and Ivory. I like the latter, myself.**

**Anyway, I'd appreciate it so as soon as you can- VOTE. **

**Plus, I love getting new reviews :) Tehe**

**-That'd be it. MEGGEM **


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my God! Has it really been....what 5/4 months since I updated???? I'm SO sorry- but the other stories have been demanding, and in truth, I've had some writers block on this. And I would have updated a week earlier if I hadn't deleted all of this chapter!!!! I'm really bad with computers. Anyway, I'm going to stop explaining and let you read! **

**Sorry if I wasn't clear on the titles- they're simply to introduce the characters. 'The Princess and the Gangster" was just to explain Gazzy and Angel- there are no romantic feelings implied AT all. Tell me what you think of this chapter- I don't know what I think yet. R&R, enjoy! **

_Iggy-_

_Fake Name- Michael Hath_

_Age- 18_

_Parent(s)- Marian & John Hath _

_Location- Embed City, Ohio_

_Relative(s)- Bryce Hath (younger brother)_

* * *

_Nudge-_

_Fake Name- Leila Simmons_

_Age- 16_

_Parent(s)- NONE_

_Location- Embed City, Ohio_

_Relative(s)- Connor Gannan (older cousin)_

Chapter 3- Ebony & Ivory **(I know that Harmony and Ivory is prettier, but this seemed more fitting. Thnx to all who gave feedback!) **

IGGY/MICHAEL'S POV

I heard the most beautiful voice today. It came to me through the massive crowds of Hanswell High School- voice of an angel, a symphony. And trust me, I've hear a lot of voices and those voices are the most important to me. Yeah, well, I'm blind. And I don't want your pity. Really I don't. I'm fine. I'm _fine_.

My friend, Johnny, and I were strolling through the smelly, chaotic halls of Hanswell. Let me do a little demonstration- close your eyes and spin around. Then surround yourself with the smell of garbage and teenage buffoons with bad BO. That's my life, every week, 8 hours a day. Welcome to the torture.

We are walking throughout the school on our way to our lockers when this squeaky voice, even worse than nails on a blackboard, screeches, "This way, students."

Ugh, Mrs. Priestley, the VP.

And she is _not_, if you are wondering, the angel's voice I overheard.

I'd never seen the woman, but by Johnny's VIVID description, she's a bat with albino skin, chalk-colored lips, eyes so small they almost didn't exist, and a sundial nose. I shuddered at the thought of her. And she's a MRS.?

"Who are the students?" I wondered aloud, yelling to be heard over the slam of nerds being stuffed against lockers, janitors pulling trashcans over cracked tile, and the giggling of skinny cheerleaders. Apparently, Mrs. Priestley tried to avoid all contact with students, unless they were getting yanked out of her sight by seething teachers.

"'Member, the new s'mores from Bridgeway are coming for a semester…the explosion in lab room…whole wing was damaged…remember?" Johnny popped his gum and put out an arm for me to stop. I heard Chevy Jones (the biggest geek of all) mutter an apology as he rushed by.

"Ahh, the sophomores," I murmured and resumed walking. We paused next to a water fountain, listening to Mrs. P.

"These are lockers 84 through 97 and 98 through 111. Home Ec. 4 and 5 are on the left side. Please come receive your locker number when I call out your name. Henry Troy?"

"So, your girlfriend is giving you trouble huh?" I yelled at Johnny. I barely heard him sigh.

"Yeah- Camilla thinks I was with someone last night. She doesn't believe we actually had a gig at the Purple Elephant!"

I snorted. "Well, the name does actually sound made up. But man, I wish we had skipped that. My ears are still ringing!"

Yeah, we had a band- Trouble in a Box. I played piano and the occasional guitar. I REALLY regretted ever volunteering for back-up singing. I couldn't talk for a few days!

Meanwhile, Mrs. Priestley was still calling out names.

"Cameron Knowles?"

"Here!"

"Leila Simmons?

"Here."

My entire body froze. A warm feeling went up and down my spine, like hot chocolate. Someone brushed past me and the angel voice whispered, "Excuse me."

Johnny's heavy shoes came waddling over. "Dude, you look like you've just had an epiphany or something." I shook gently and tried to clear my head of that beautiful harmony.

We strolled to our lockers and I opened it carefully, listening to the clicks. My locker popped open, dropping pencils and books everywhere. I cursed and bent down.

"Oh, man, I gotta get going! Spanish with Camilla," Johnny tapped my shoulder. "Take it easy, buddy. _Au revoir_!"

"Adios," I corrected as he trotted off.

The noise only seemed to get more irritating. I cringed and gritted my teeth, fumbling around for the pencils that rolled along the tile.

"Um, I'm sorry."

My back tensed. There she was again.

"Is this, I mean, is it Locker 87?"

What was her name again? Delilah? God, I could recognize her voice in a heartbeat, but I can't remember her name! I knew her perfume, the lighted foot-steps, the pitter-patter of her moccasins-

"Um, excuse me?" She was calling me.

"Uh, this, uh, yeah, mine's- yeah, 87," I sputtered, grabbing at the pencils and standing up quickly, hitting my head on the locker door. I moaned internally. Smooth, Mike, smooth.

"Thanks." There was a pause as Layla (no that's not right) struggled with the locker. I ached to hear her voice again. Should I say something? To get the conversation going? No, that'd be desperate...God, please talk-

"I'm Leila, by the way. I'm here with the sophmores from Bridgeway- well, I am a sophmore, not just with them- and some moron- I bet it was Cameron- set the lab on fire- can you believe that?? I mean really? So, we got transferred here and I got sent with all the jerks- ugh, I hope the people here are nice- are they? I mean are they nice? You seem nice, but I haven't really talked to you...what's your name?"

My God, she didn't even seem out of breath...

"Michael Hath," I murmured, leaning against the locker and trying to look like I wasn't actually just savoring the moments I could hear her speak.

Leila droned on. "Cool sunglasses. You know I can never find the right sunglasses- especially in the summer. And sometimes in the winter, I find the perfect glasses- isn't that a pain! Hey, are you okay- you seem a little out of it? Michael? Your eyes…oh…I'm so…God, I'm an idiot- you're- you're-"

Her voice turned a shady color gray (I determined the kind of voice by color, if you are wondering) and I desperately tried console her. "No…please…it's alright- it happens all the time."

"Hey!!" Okay, if I were to describe the color of THIS tone, it would be bright, bright red, with a splash of green (just plain stupid). "What you doing staring at my girl? Huh, you pale freak?"

"Dennis!" Leila gasped, a tiny sound that punched my heart.

The smell of gel and sharp cologne made me gag. Ugh- this had angry, over-jealous, jock boyfriend written _all_ over it. My heart sank at 'boyfriend'.

"Listen, dude," I started to back away, reluctantly pulling myself away from the comforting aroma of Leila's perfume.

"Mike!" I almost moaned with relief. Ah, Cole.

Cole McAdams, my best buddy (and lead singer) is built like a line-backer- which he is. I heard Dennis the Menace grunt and the rustling of a windbreaker as he put an arm around Leila. I cringed slightly.

"Let's go, babe," he whispered.

"'Bye," Leila sighed gently- my stomach dropped. Her light feet and HIS brawny ones glided away from me.

Cole was at my side, touching my jacket. "Buddy, y'all right? Time for Bio."

I nodded stiffly and he began on his way, but suddenly my hand grabbed his jacket. "Cole-wait. That girl here before? Describe. Her. Now."

NUDGE/LEILA POV-

It was Thursday and Dennis pulled me by his side down the stinky halls, which I have to admit seemed like a maze. Bridgeway was so easy- walk down a corridor, you are in Home Ec. Take seven steps to the left, you are in the Gym. Dennis walked me to my classroom, gave me a slight kiss on the cheek and he was gone.

Now, I know it seems that Dennis is just an obnoxious, over-protective, self-righteous, arrogant jock…which he is- but he really cares about me. Let me repeat that- REALLY cares about me. It's flattering and he's, well, pretty good-looking. I know that sounds petty.

The point is, when I'm with Dennis, I'm the only person in the entire world. I feel like a queen. Like a star. Which I NEVER am at home.

All this doesn't mean that Michael's attentive face hasn't left my mind since I last saw him four days ago.

God, I'm an idiot!! I can't believe that I actually was talking about sunglasses and he's blind and I didn't notice and-and-

"Miss Simmons?" the professor strode up to my side and glared over his horn-rimmed glasses. Are any of the teachers here younger than 103?

"Yes, Mr.…um…" The class snickered in the background. I wanted to shoot them a look but Mr. What's-his-face was keeping me in check.

"Can you explain the Pythagorean Theorem?" he bit his pale lip. I mirrored him, clearing my throat.

"It has to do…with…triangles?"

Mr. What's-his-face sighed and took a few jerky steps to the board. "You might do well to read the material…after school today, hmm?"

I groaned internally, but managed a quick nod of acceptance. Mr. What's-his-face returned to lesson, which I wasn't paying attention to, and would probably have to study on my own time.

It's not my fault that Connor made me do his dishes and make dinner last night, I wanted to scream. My cousin is totally incompetent!

But they wouldn't understand- they all have parents and perfect homes and perfect backs and perfect everything. Gah.

I decided to spend the rest of the day wallowing in self-pity. The only thing that kept me from ditching was the hope of seeing Michael again.

**I know I made Leila/Nudge sound really paranoid and feeling sorry for herself, but that is sort of her personality in this story- for a while. And let's see who caught what I said near the end! It's referencing to coming chapters. Thank you to anyone who is still reading! **


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE: IMPORTANT!

Apology to Readers:

Hey there everyone!

Yes, um…you can write me a mean review if you want. I RICHLY deserve it. I can't even REMEMBER THE LAST TIME I UPDATED! But there is something much more important than spewing this Author's Note with apologies:

For the time being, this story is being put on **hiatus. **GASP!This is some serious stuff.

I know. You probably are thinking, 'Well, of COURSE it's on Hiatus, that's why she hasn't updated in FOREVER!' But now, this is official.

Due to my diverted interest from Maximum Ride, MANY other stories, and just pure lack of inspiration, I declare this story momentarily incomplete.

*SOB* Sad times, sad times…

I am interested in writing fanfics for a movie and TV. Show at the moment, and I think writing for what you have inspiration is better than slaving over a dead end story. PLUS! I am writing two other novellas from my own ideas and those take up a lot of time. School will be returning soon as well.

Well, I'm sorry and hopefully, it will be even better when I DO return to this story sometime in the future. I really enjoyed writing this so I want it to be good, not just thrown together so I can update.

Thank you faithful readers! This message will be added to a few of my different stories with a couple variations:

1.6 Years Later

2. Forgotten

3. Nudge Channel

4. Fallen

GOODBYE for now :(- MEGGEM


End file.
